Mortaja de oscuridad
by Valsed
Summary: Kurama sufre, al sentir inutil y abandonado, pero alguien esta ahi para él. -one shot- (Traducion)


**Mortajas interminables de oscuridad**

««»»

Autora: Silver Goddess2

Este fic no es mío lo he traducido y puesto a la vista como respeto a la autora.

««»»

««»»

POV Kurama

Si me fuera a morir, asesinado a sangre fría, realmente valdría la pena?

Yo podía sentir lágrimas silenciosa formarse en mis ojos. Yo los veo aparecer, cuando no merezco llorar.

Yo dudo de verdad que debería.

Toda esta agonía, pena, y dolor que crecen en este frágil cuerpo. ¿Cómo he podido contenerlo todo este tiempo? Puedo sentir una de mis lágrimas escapar y resbalar por mi mejilla. Miro como aterriza encima de las sabanas de mi cama. Formando una pequeña mancha oscura. Yo suspiro, y digo "Ahora sólo será más grande, entonces mi corazón estará cubierto en una mortaja interminable de oscuridad ".

Yo me he dejado morir. Abandonado por aquéllos que yo llamé mis amigos alguna vez

Todos estarán mejor sin mí. No tengo ningún propósito real en el grupo, mucho menos en este mundo. " Yo soy simplemente un error. Debí de haber muerto hace mucho tiempo ". me pregunto, "¿Por qué quise vivir "? Más lágrimas continúan cayendo, más fuerte y con mayor sentimiento.

Soy simplemente una maldición, Sujeto en el cruel juego del Destino.

««»»

POV Hiei

Estaba de pie, en silencio, fuera de la ventana de Kurama. Y no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. Mi amigo, más íntimo de entre los tres mundos esta sufriendo con una agonía tal que jamas antes había visto.

Y yo he sido la causa de ello.

Solo, enfrentando lo que yo no puedo derrotar. Aflijiendome, sufriendo mas allá de lo reconocible. El odio, destruyendo lo que mas estimo. Estas emociones completamente fuera de mi control.

¿Cuánto tiempo lo ha estado escondiendo? me pregunto. Si es el Kurama que yo conozco, siempre tan bueno, tan amable, y amoroso. Es como si él hubiera llevado una mascara todo este tiempo. Una máscara de mentiras para escudarse de su verdadera alma. Yo suspiro calladamente y miro a través de la ventana.

Kurama está recostado boca abajo en su cama, empapando la almohada con sus lágrimas. Es un lamento, que jamas antes había escuchado. Estaban llenos de agonía. Las lágrimas empiezan a formarse en mis propios ojos, y yo oro silenciosamente que ellos puedan confortar al Youko.

¿Por qué no puede todos ver? Ésta es la manera en que juego.

««»»

POV Tercera persona

"¿Por qué alguien no me ayuda?" Kurama se recostó en su almohada. "¿Ellos no pueden verme? ¿Soy sólo una carga para ellos? Una estatua escondida en las sombras?". Cerró con fuerza sus ojos para intentar evitar el flujo de la lágrima. Y quedar en silencio.

¿Por qué no puede verlo? Yo los necesito ahora más que nunca.

Hiei miraba la tierra bajo de él. "Yo tengo que ayudarlo", murmuró. Tan callado como una sombra, se introdujo en el cuarto de Kurama. El Youko todavía estaba en su cama. Su cabeza volteada al otro lado, sus manos asidas a la almohada. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero su respiración estaba ligeramente rota. Hiei podría decir por su respirar que él se había dormido. Las lágrimas derramadas todavía en sus mejillas, dispersas en su rostro. Los hombros de Hiei se relajaron y su corazón solamente le permitió contemplar el rostro de Kurama. Calladamente, Hiei se sienta al lado de él.

"Oh, Zorro. Si sólo nos hubieras dicho. Yo habría estado allí para ti". Él suspira. "Yo estoy ahora aquí para ti. ¿no sabes eso? Tu siempre has estado ahí para ayudarnos, a todos nosotros. Sobre todo a mi. Pero ahora es mi turno para ayudarte". La garganta de Hiei se bloquea y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas sin derramar " Yo, yo no puedo seguir viéndote así". Suavemente, Hiei extiende la mano y limpia las lagrimas del rostro de Kurama. "Yo siempre estaré aquí para protegerte, de cualquier cosa, sabes que yo estaré aquí. Por favor, sabes que nunca estas solo".

Éste es cuento del sufrimiento silencioso. Éste es el cuento de dolor callado. Éste es el cuento de un Corazón Roto.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Owari -

««»» ««»» ««»»

N/T: Cualquier reclamo u opinión por la traducción, dejen review.


End file.
